


一体与分离

by longsky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longsky/pseuds/longsky
Summary: 一切始于伊娃无意间的一句话。





	一体与分离

一切罪魁祸首都是由于当初伊娃不经意的一句话。

她说：“但丁，你本该有一个双胞胎哥哥，如果不是……”伊娃突然意识到了什么，又匆匆截断了话题，目光闪烁着避开但丁好奇的眼神。

作为斯巴达的半魔独子，他融不进人群，恶魔也想吞噬他。斯巴达曾告诉他不要着急，他还太过年幼，只要他能足够强大，被打败的恶魔们都会成为朋友，到时候那份他所拥有的友谊会遍布整个魔界。

而伊娃却在私底下教过他说，要想获得友谊得付出真心，暴力是得不到任何回报的。

他同时接受着两种教育，试图把两种方式交融在一起。但丁还是觉得孤独。

这，是因。

某一天早上或者说是梦里，他在镜子里看见了不同的自己，而这就是果。

***

但丁曾旁敲侧击地问出来，那个本该在他前面出生的孩子的名字，他们本打算叫他维吉尔。  
他对镜子里出现的自己起名叫维吉尔。

他本该有一个兄长，在任何时候都会挡在面前，承担一切。  
伊娃欣慰地发现，但丁已经能够顺利地融入周围的人类孩子，就像个普通小孩那样肆意玩耍，而独自一人时又能沉闷地低头看书，担起斯巴达走前交给他的职责。

但丁知道自己从来都不是一个人了，有时候他会觉得维吉尔在和他说话，就在他面前和他争抢着一切，比如伊娃的爱和他们之间所有的玩具以及时间。

伊娃走了，他们便争夺谁先赢得今天的食物，凡是目光所及的都是他们争抢的东西。他们形影不离，他能看见维吉尔在酒吧里对他敬酒，即使滴酒不沾。他能听见维吉尔在他耳边的低吟，目光总是瞥见阎魔刀反射的锐光与他的脸。

“你一个人喝两杯酒？”酒保看不出但丁的身材怎么能受得了两杯。

“不，另一杯是他的。”但丁指着旁边的座位，然而杯身倒映着虚无。

“虽然不知道怎么说，但或许你等的人不会来了。”酒保看着这个太过年轻的小伙子，似乎把他因为失恋而借酒消愁的人。毕竟他这个年纪除了恋爱还能有什么烦恼呢？

但丁还没来得及反驳，就有一个浑身绑着绷带，只露出双眼睛的人坐在了属于维吉尔的位置上，喝了一口属于维吉尔的那杯酒。维吉尔从不喝酒，也不会允许有谁抢了属于他的东西。所以他得在维吉尔回来发现这家伙干的事前解决这个麻烦。

然而他转头看着那个青年，那双红色的眼睛顿时吸走了他所有的注意力。那太像维吉尔了，虽然维吉尔的眼睛是蓝如璀璨的宝石，而他的眼睛像流动的血。他们太像了。

“我叫吉尔维，愿意和我合作接下一个单子吗？”

“不，我在等人。”

“你等了一个月甚至更久，然而除了我坐在这里并没有别人出现过。”

但丁茫然地看着吉尔维，不由得承认他说的是对的。维吉尔一声不吭地走了，连一个招呼也没打，抛下他的弟弟不知道跑去了哪里。于是他把面前的酒一饮而尽，点头答应。

反正经过了一些事情，他发现吉尔维并不如他们初见时那般友好，还不怀好意地张着他，不，是维吉尔的样子。好消息是，维吉尔又回来了，在他亲手杀了那个冒牌货后，转身又在阎魔刀的刀身上看见了维吉尔的影子。

“bro，你去哪了？我找不到你了。”但丁张开手臂准备去拥抱他的兄长，阎魔刀拦住了他的去路，他看见维吉尔掠过他的肩膀，踏过路上的尸体，低头看着冒牌货的残骸，回头对他说：“我为了你回来。”

从此他们再次形影不离。后来他们不再做佣兵，反而开了家事务所，日子一样忙碌，他总是奔波于委托人琐碎的要求之中，不知道维吉尔都在做些什么，直到东窗事发的那天。

那天他记得很清楚，天花板上三四个风扇都吹不走一个夏天的闷热，那天还下起了雨。维吉尔有好几天没出现，他就遇见了两个人，一个女孩和一个怪人。

他们说他们相聚于此都是因为他哥，胡扯，维吉尔前几天还在家里和他争论事务所应该取什么名字，再说维吉尔已经很久没闹事了，要闹事的也一向是他自己。

蕾蒂见但丁油盐不进，便拉扯着他进入特米尼格，他们一同来到维吉尔面前，对证一切。他便愉悦地对蕾蒂解释说：“看，我说了维吉尔是不会干出这种事的。”

然而蕾蒂却惊恐又疑惑地看着但丁，然后才是恍然大悟地问他：“你到底是谁？你是但丁还是维吉尔？”

但丁当然是但丁，然而就是这么简单的问题他卡了壳，早说了维吉尔喜欢和他争夺一切东西，现在开始争夺名字与意识。他想说出自己的名字，却惊恐地自己身上看见了维吉尔，不，或者说是他打扮成维吉尔的样子，而真正的维吉尔则在阎魔刀的倒影里讽刺地看着他，

但丁审视自身，又问维吉尔。“你为什么这么想要力量？”

他回答。“还记得斯巴达失踪的那天吗？”

明明已经过了十几年之久，但丁却在深远的记忆里挖出了他们初见时的场景。斯巴达失踪的那天，天空一片火红，灰暗的太阳和血红的月亮一同出现在天空，空气中充满了硫磺的问道，耳中会时不时地听见恶魔的吼叫声。那年的但丁还是个弱小的恶魔，他被强大的恶魔掳走，鼻尖充满了来自地狱的硫磺，斯巴达救下他，给他留下了嘱咐便带着所有的恶魔离开。

但丁回到家里痛哭不止，他失去了父亲，又要突然间承担起父亲给予他的一切，他又想起来曾经伊娃告诉他的事情，心想如果他有一个哥哥在这，是不是不用面对这些事情？如果像父亲说的那样，拥有强大的力量他是不是不用失去父亲？

然后他听见了仙女教母施展法术的声音，抬头看见了镜子里学着父亲梳着背头的男孩，像他又更像他想象中的哥哥，于是但丁站起来，对他伸出手喊道：“维吉尔，哥哥。”

“是的，我是你的双胞胎哥哥。”维吉尔从镜子里走出来，握住了但丁的手。

***

但丁痛苦不堪，因为他把维吉尔杀了，把他的灵魂吞吃入腹，然后把他的肉体抛下地狱。

他们不再是单独的个体，而重新融为了一体，也同时意味着再次分离。

他拥有了维吉尔的同时也失去了他。

蕾蒂把他从分离的痛苦中拯救出来，又使他堕入地狱。《神曲》中的但丁经由维吉尔的指引离开地狱，走向天堂，而他没有了维吉尔又如何能走出地狱？

他痛苦，他迷茫，他又绝望。

维吉尔对他说过，他是为了保护但丁而存在的，而别人的利剑刺入他的胸膛时你又为什么在黑暗里沉默不语？

My dear vergil，你在哪里？你被哪个邪恶的女巫还是恶龙困在了城堡里？

但丁要闯过多少座城堡才能找回他失踪的哥哥？

最后但丁找到了出路，他来到了早已破败不堪的家里，大堂上还摆着一家三口的泛黄照片。

这不对，照片里怎么能没有维吉尔。他凝视着老照片，他背对着老照片，拔出阎魔刀，带着早已有的觉悟捅向自己。

然后他听见物体落地的声音，回头看见了失而复得的维吉尔。这次，他触碰到了他。


End file.
